Child of the Gods, Child of the seas
by avatarlover3
Summary: Aang, he is child of the Gods with all their powers. Katara, she is child of the seas. So, what happens when they live 17 years among mortals knowing nothing of their heritage? And what does Eris have in the works of her evil mind?
1. The Children are Born

Chapter 1: Prologue (The Children Are Born)

**Hello fanfictionites (I just made up a word-teehee) you have somehow stumbled upon my fanfiction, I wonder how that happened (mind control perhaps) nah I'm just kiddin' –looks off suspiciously and chuckles-**

**OK enough lollygagging on to the disclaimer **

**Disclaimer: no.**

**Me: 'scuse me?**

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna.**

**Me: Excuse us for a moment**

**(Sounds of argument, pleading, brutal abuse of disclaimer)**

**Me: Now let's try this again. OK enough lollygagging on to the disclaimer **

**Disclaimer: YOU GAVE ME A BLACK EYE!!!!!! I'LL NEVER LOOK PREETY AGAIN –sobs-**

**Me: -growl-**

**Disclaimer: -whimpers- avatarlover3 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any other products or copyrighted firms.**

**Me: That's a good disclaimer, here's some candy.**

**Disclaimer: Candy! YAY!**

**Me: Sadly, I have no money, so I can't buy crap. That's what parents are for! Now to the story!**

**

* * *

**

There are cries of a newborn heard by all of those a 15 mile radius of Aeolos's, the god of air, cave and the sound was wonderful to his ears.

"It's a boy." Artemis, goddess of the hunt, says as she holds the infant.

"Is he healthy?" asked his mother, the goddess of peace, Eirene.

"Very."

"Let me see my boy." Aeolos chortled; Artemis laughed and handed the baby to Aeolos.

"Look at him," Aeolos kneeled down to Eirene's bedside. "He has your eyes, Eirene."

"With a hint of honey brown in them" Eirene commented.

Aeolos chuckled "Grey with a hint of honey."

Artemis grinned and decided to take her leave; the young couple probably thought she had left long ago.

"Congratulations." She whispered before disappearing.

* * *

Everything was perfect; Aeolos and Eirene were graced by a beautiful baby boy and were playing with him until…

"Ah, my son." A booming voice thundered.

Aeolos and Eirene looked around confused as the cave began to shake. A figure appeared in the form of the all-powerful…

"Zeus" Eirene gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Eirene questioned, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm here to see my son."

"**You're** son?!" both yelled.

"Yes."

"You're lying; I have never been unfaithful to my husband."

Zeus laughed "You didn't have to be. You could have been thinking of me and…"

"I suggest you don't finish that sentence unless you want to keep your privileges of having children." Aeolos snarled.

"And I suggest you take that back." Zeus bellowed

As the two gods argued, Eirene secretly called for Athena, the goddess of wisdom, to help resolve this. She had no doubt that her child was not Zeus's, but she was not sure of Aeolos's judgment as of yet.

Athena appears suddenly silencing the gods arguing.

"Athena," gulped Zeus "What are you doing here, my dear child?"

"Eirene has asked me for my wisdom to resolve this conflict."

"Father," Athena began, "You are jealous of Eirene's and Aeolos's good fortune. You know this child is going to grow up to be great and strong, more so than yourself, so you want to claim him as your own to bring up in your own image. You probably would have gotten away with it, if it were other gods, but neither Eirene nor Aeolos has been unfaithful."

Zeus's eyes widened, Aeolos smirked, and the baby gurgled.

All three gods and goddess stared at him anticipatingly, waiting.

"Okay!" His booming voice thundered, "I was jealous and I apologize, but I still believe he should be raised in my image."

"What!" The wind howled angrily along with Aeolos's scream.

Zeus spoke calmly, "If he is going to be as powerful as me, I might as well train the boy."

Before another argument could break out again, Athena spoke.

"My suggestion is that we make him a child of the gods." The others looked at her confused.

"I mean all of the other gods and goddesses have a little bit of their power in him and make him a child of the gods, though he would still be biologically be linked with Aeolos and Eirene."

"How does that sound Aeolos?" Eirene asked her husband

"I'll go along with it if you're willing to."

"Father, is this alright with you?" Athena asked Zeus

"Yes."

"Great, I'll get the other gods."

* * *

"I give him the gift of the love animals." said Artemis

"I give him the gift of prophecy and wisdom." said Athena

"I give him the gift of knowing his true love." said Aphrodite

"I give him the gift of a happy marriage, a happy home, and a happy and fruitful life." said Hera

God after god, goddess after goddess the child was slowly but surely becoming the child of the gods, until they was only one goddess left…

Eirene inhaled sharply, "Eris."

Eris grinned wolfishly, "I think it's time to present my gift."

Eris smiled sweetly at the child and said "I give him the gift of mischievousness."

Eirene was surprised, to say the least, "That was actually wasn't bad Eris; I thought you would give him a worst gift than that considering you despise every fiber of my being."

"I hate your powers, not you. Plus I have bigger plan in the works" whispered Eris as she disappeared into dust.

Eirene and Aeolos looked lovingly at their child, and then Eirene giggled.

"I just realized we still haven't named him."

Upon hearing this, all the other gods and goddesses offered names, all were great, but a name whispered in her ears that she liked most of all.

"I know what I want to name him." Eirene spoke above the clamor

They started to whisper and asking 'what is it?' over and over again.

"Aang, the child of the gods."

* * *

Two days later, there are cries heard by all of the creatures known and unknown to the depths of the sea.

"It's a girl!" Artemis shouts as she hands the babe to Amphitrite, goddess of the seas.

"My little girl."

"Don't you mean _**our**_ little girl?" Poseidon asked slyly.

Amphitrite giggled, "Yes, our little girl."

Poseidon chuckled, "I want to share this with the whole world!"

"And you will." said Eirene

"Eirene, hello! Come, come, meet my-"

Poseidon clears his throat.

"I mean our daughter."

"She's beautiful." Eirene complimented

"Just like your son. Speaking of… where is he and his father?"

"Right here, I was changing him."

Amphitrite laughed, "God or no god, they are still kids."

"Um, that is why we are here."

"We want Aang to have a normal life and to be a kid; he can only have that on Earth." explained Eirene

"That make sense." Poseidon pondered

"So we were wondering if you would do the same with… uh…. You know we never quite caught her name." Aeolos chuckled

"Oh, Poseidon and I are naming her Katara, and as of the matter of placing my child among mortals to live a normal life? I would love nothing less for her. That is if Poseidon agrees with me."

"I would need more information."

"It would only be until their seventeenth birthday, where we would bring them back so they can train in Athena's school, to be better Gods." said Eirene

After a few long moments of silence,

"I agree."

Everyone drew a sigh of relief.

Amphitrite looked at the newborn in her arms and kisses the top of her forehead.

"Katara, child of the seas."

* * *

**And that's my story hope you like it.**

**REVIEW or else I'll make you smell like candy so my Disclaimer can eat you!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: mmm, candy.**


	2. The Mortal Guardians

Chapter 2 (The Mortal Guardians)

* * *

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! And guess what I brought with me…a new chapter just for you guys! Don't you feel special?**

**Thanks to Jemimahrg, gretlcascade, Bookworm16, Dragonofthefourelements, and Ordar for reviewing, you guys are serious awesomesauce! **

**And to Bookworm16, yes Katara is going to have special powers other than waterbending, but you'll just have to wait and see what they are.**

**Now on to the disclaimer, that is if it'll corporate…**

**Disclaimer: Will there be candy?**

**Me: -sigh- Yes, there will be candy.**

**Disclaimer: YAY!!! avatarlover3 does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any products, copyright firms and anything else mentioned in the following story.**

**Me: Wow, that was actually good.**

**Disclaimer: Where mah candy?!**

**Me: -sigh- Here.**

**Disclaimer: YAY!!!!!! (scurries off to eat candy noisily)**

**Me: -sigh- Do you see what I deal with? On with the story.**

* * *

In a small town, there are cries heard on the stoops of Gyatso's home, a 52 year old man who frequently spoke with the gods, little did he know, two of them were coming to ask him to do a favor.

As, Gyasto moved out of his bed to see what was going on, when he opened his door only to see a young baby swaddled in gold linen.

"Oh, who would leave a child out like this?"

He picked up the child, careful of his head, and tickled him. As the child giggled, the earth shook, rather violently. When he stopped, the earth was still again.

"That's strange."

"Not really." The wind whispered.

Gyasto looked around curiously, until his eyes rested upon the God of Air and the Goddess of Peace.

"Lady Eirene, Lord Aeolos," Gyasto kneeled in respect. "It is an honor to be in your presence."

"Gyasto, rise." Eirene began "You know very well you are a very close friend to the Gods, you do not have to address us this way."

Gyasto chuckled "I know, but I believe that you deserve the utmost respect. I also heard you have borne a child, A child of the Gods."

Both Eirene and Aeolos nodded.

"So where is he or she?"

"**He**," Aeolos chortled** "**Is in your arms"

Gyatso's eyes widened "This is…"

"Aang." Eirene finished for him

"So, why…"

Eirene looked at Aeolos, asking him to explain.

"We want Aang to have a normal life, to have friends, to know the modern world. All of which he can't have on Mount Olympus."

"So we are asking if you could watch over him, until he is seventeen years of age, so he could train to be a true god." Eirene added

Gyasto was bewildered, but he did not question the gods. "I accept."

Eirene and Aeolos smiled.

"Thank you."

"Before we go" Eirene stated "Poseidon and Amphitrite are going to do the same as we did only with your neighbors, Kya and Hakoda. They have a child, The child of the seas, her name is Katara. We, along with Poseidon and Amphitrite, agreed to keep the two of them together."

"Yes, my lady."

Eirene took Aang from Gyasto and kissed his forehead. He sighed contently as a light breeze started up. Eirene giggled "Goodbye, my son."

Aeolos caressed his son's face "See you in seventeen years."

And they left, leaving Gyasto to stand there, to watch over the Child of the Gods.

* * *

A few moments later, Poseidon and Amphitrite, were on the doorsteps of Kya and Hakoda _(a/n: sorry Sokka lovers, I'm not gonna put Sokka in this one and if I did I wouldn't know how)_ with their daughter, explaining how they want her to have normal life, until she is seventeen years of age and they want her to stick by Aang.

Kya looked at Hakoda "We accept."

Poseidon and Amphitrite said their farewells to their daughter, showering her with kisses before handing her over to her mortal guardians.

And they left, with the Child of the Seas in the arms of Kya and Hakoda.

The skies cried, the wind howled, the ocean boiled and crashed against the waves and shore, the crime rate was higher in that town than ever.

* * *

"Oh, isn't that sad?" Eris sneered

"The parents of the most powerful children ever gave them up so they can have a 'normal' life and their sad." Eris pouted her lips "Boo-hoo, poor babies. Time to plan a little mischief and it'll be much easier now that I gave that brat the gift of mischievousness."

She cackles evilly and disappears into the night.

**Uh-oh what's Eris planning, what does Katara and Aang have to do with it. Five reviews=chapter.**

**So Review or else my dog will attack you with his fish breath!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STANKY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: What the… why are you here! I thought you scurried off to eat your candy! **

**Disclaimer: I did! Then I made you a cookie…then eated it.**

**Me: -sigh- Go eat this.**

**Disclaimer: Chocolate? Tee-Hee Hee!!!!**

**Me: I hate that thing but I love it too…in a hateful way.**


	3. The 17 Years are Up

Chapter 3 (The 17 Years Are Up)

_Sorry guys about reposting chapter 2 again, it was like 3 in the morning and I was very tired._

* * *

**This is because I love all of you.**

**To Sun Daughter, thanks for all of your constructive review, my other story is old, it was reposted because I was trying to figure out how to add my next chapter, and I would make you my beta if I knew what the heck that was.**

**And thank you to all of you awesome people that have come upon my humble fanfiction. Now, on to the Disclaimer…Disclaimer? I knew giving that thing chocolate was a bad idea.**

**Disclaimer: -giddy- HI!!!!!!**

**Me: What the-! You almost gave me heart attack! Ugh, you're already giving me a headache. Go and do what you're fed to do.**

**Disclaimer: OK! SHE OWNS NOTHING!!!! GET OFF HER BACK LAWYERS!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: -groans- On with the story. I'm going to take a nap.**

**

* * *

**

17 years later…

"Bye, Mom!" Katara shouted on her way out the door.

"And just where do you think you're going young lady?" Kya walks out of the kitchen hands on her hips.

Katara takes the same pose, "Aang's taking me out for my birthday and no I don't where because it's a surprise, so can I just go because he's waiting outside."

Kya's stern look falters and she begins to laugh, "Go on."

Katara rushes over to give Kya a quick kiss and a hug, which Kya made sure lasted longer than need be.

"Uh, mom? I love you to but if I may remind Aang is outside waiting outside, so you might wanna let go."

"Huh? Oh, sorry sweetie." Kya wipes away a few tears that found their way outside of her eyes, "It's just that…I can't believe your 17 years old now!" Kya sighs, "You're so grown up." She starts to tickle Katara. "What happened to m-…that little girl I knew so long ago?"

Katara laughs as she tries to get Kya's hands away from her.

"She's right here, mom." Katara gives Kya another hug. "I'll always be you're little girl." She pulls her head from Kya's shoulder to face, "But right now, this little girl's best friend is probably really irritated right now."

"Oh, right, Aang! Go, go, go, just make sure you're back before curfew."

"It's only lunch, mom."

"Yeah, but then lunch turns into dinner, dinner turns into dancing, the dancing turns into-"

"Bye, mom!!! Love you!!!"

And she was out the door.

Kya sighs "I love you too, baby. So, so, so much."

"Aw, isn't that sweet."

Kya gasped angrily, "Eris!"

"The one and only!" She cackled evilly.

All of a sudden Hakoda and Gyasto burst in.

"Kya watch out! Eris is planning…to…eh."

"Yeah, thanks for the warning Hakoda." Kya said sarcastically

"What do want, Eris." Kya's narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, Kya," Eris took her face in her hands, "You know what I want."

Kya snatched her face from Eris's cold grasp.

Eris continued, "I want world domination, but I can't do that with those little punks in the way!"

"You can't kill them, Eris."

"Don't you think I know that, Kya? So, I'll kill the next best thing!"

Gyasto spoke up, "And who might that be, might I ask?"

Eris grinned at them viciously, "You."

* * *

**Katara POV**

"So where we off to, Mr. Yangchen?"

Aang looked at me mischievously, "Canada"

I laughed loudly, "No, seriously."

"Ok, ok. Where going to a nice little club for the afternoon and…"

He starts to laugh raucously, I swear every time he laughed like that the earth shook.

"I couldn't even say that with a straight face."

"Well, what was wrong with that idea? I think it was nice and normal-"

"Katara," Aang interrupted. "When have you ever know me to be normal, if anything, I'm the farthest thing from normal!"

I giggled "Okay, so where are we really going?"

"Half Moon Bay restaurant."

My mouth dropped, "Oh, my God! Really?!"

He nodded.

I gave him a hug from across the passenger seat and kissed his cheek.

"You are the most amazing friend ever!!!"

"Ah, it was nothing, as long as I put a smile on that pretty face is thanks enough."

I blushed, Aang was my best friend, I knew him since we were in diapers, seems like I loved him that long too, too bad he doesn't know.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

I was laughing as Aang and I entered my house after the greatest birthday ever.

That is until I saw the sight in front of me.

I screamed as I saw the bloody display of my parents and Aang's great-uncle in front of me. Me knees grew weak as I slid to the floor, hand covering my mouth, and sobbing. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Aang's, he was biting back tears, trying to be the stronger of the two of us.

* * *

**Eris POV**

"Ugh, finally their home. Oh, the poor little children are sad because I killed their guardians. Well, now that they are out of the way, I can cause some mischief."

She raised her golden apple and looked at it devilishly.

"I may not be able to kill them, but I can torture them and torture I will."

She dropped the apple which formed into a very large phoenix, it looked at her for directions.

She grinned wolfishly, "Get them."

The fire bird took off with a shriek as Eris cackled evilly.

**Aang POV**

I hear the sound of a loud shriek as I was comforting Katara, I turned around only to see a very large phoenix coming in direction.

"Katara, DUCK!!!" I yelled as I pushed Katara to the ground as the phoenix went over heads.

It was coming back.

I picked Katara up running as fast my legs would carry me. I could feel the heat of the bird on my neck, I chanced a look over my shoulder to see a very angry fire bird. The closet door came into view and I ran inside making sure both of us were unharmed.

Katara looked as if she were in a daze.

"Katara…" I began warily, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"They're dead."

"Katara…"

"My parents and you're… great uncle, Aang...are you okay?

"I'm fine."

She looked at me skeptically. Didn't she understand I had to be the stronger of us right now?

"So…what the heck was that chasing us?"

"It's called a phoenix, they are usually peaceful birds."

"Well, that bird was anything but peaceful."

"I'm gonna go see if it's gone."

"Aang, wait…"

I was already out the door.

And I could not believe what I saw.

* * *

**Katara POV**

"Aang, is it still out there?" I asked

"No," he answered, "But-uh, I don't we're in San Francisco anymore."

I scoffed and pushed past him.

"Aang this isn't the Wizard …of…oh my God."

I looked around, everything was so…heavenly. Oh my God what if we were dead!

"Aang, where the hell are we!" I yelled panicking. I just turned 17 I can't be dead!

"Were on Mount Olympus."

"Where!?" I shrieked

"Mount Olympus, the home of the Gods."

"And to you." A voice whispered

"What was that?" I asked

Two figures appeared in the form of a man and woman that looked a lot like Aang…

"Katara, kneel." Aang whispered to me. I did as such.

"Lord Aeolos ,god of the winds, and Lady Eirene ,goddess of peace, it is an honor to be in your presence."

Eirene giggles, "I see Gyasto has taught you how to address a God."

"Well here's one thing he didn't tell you," the God I figured was Aeolos began, " We're you're parents, you are the child of the gods."

Both my and Aang's eyes widen. My best friend is a god!

Eirene turned to me, "I have some people you might want to meet."

Two more figures appeared, they looked a lot like…me…

"Katara," Eirene began, "Meet Amphitrite and Poseidon, goddess and god of the seas…and your parents."

My eyes widened even further, I'm a goddess?

Amphitrite sighed, "My daughter, child of the seas."

* * *

**Well this is chapter 3, its 3:05 am and I'm tired. I can't even deal with that sugar induced disclaimer right now.**

**REVIEW**

**See? I'm so tired I can't even threaten you to review. **


End file.
